1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of imaging.
2. Description of the Related Art
Time-of-flight ladar systems with conventional optics have been used to provide three-dimensional imaging at high resolution and at long range. However, such systems are expensive, operate only with great complexity, and are susceptible to interference and counter measures. It will be appreciated, therefore, that improvements are desirable.